


cracking joints

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [12]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pre-Rework League of Legends Lore, Swearing, but I imagine it's prelude to, personally I don't think this hits the Jayce/Viktor ship that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: The first thing Jayce notices when he wakes up is the searing heat running up across his torso and down the length of his leg. It’s a burning, flesh-on-metal sensation, but his muscles are too sore and his bones too weary from sleep for him to let out anything more strenuous than a groan.Written for the prompt: Jayce/Viktor; after suffering a terrible accident, Jayce wakes up in Viktor's lab only to discover that it was the machine herald who saved his life by augmenting his body.





	cracking joints

The first thing Jayce notices when he wakes up is the searing heat running up across his torso and down the length of his leg. It’s a burning, flesh-on-metal sensation, but his muscles are too sore and his bones too weary from sleep for him to let out anything more strenuous than a groan.

“Oh, you’re awake,” comes a distant voice to Jayce’s right, and Jayce groans again in response. The voice is scratchy, nasally… A bit overly robotic.

“Don’t get up yet, though,” the voice continues as Jayce’s head clears, “you’re still weak from the blast –” _And Valoran be damned, Jayce thinks, because that voice belongs to none other than Viktor – Viktor, the crazed lunatic who (not seconds ago, his mind happily reminds him) had been trying to blow him up._

“Fuck, I – ugh,” says Jayce eloquently, clenching his teeth as he tries to push himself up into position better suited for combat.

A metal hand pushes him back down with some amount of struggling. “Didn’t I just say ‘don’t get up’?” Viktor says with an exasperated sigh, and Jayce curls into himself – vividly aware of burning metal joints – with a pained curse.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jayce says again, mind reeling, and Viktor tilts his head in sympathy.

“Your left leg should be fully functional in the next couple of days, but until then, I’d refrain from such strenuous activities,” Viktor jokes half heartedly.

“What the hell did you do to my body?” Jayce snaps, his voice going faint at the end. “You… Viktor, you blew off half my body…”

“I wasn’t aiming for you,” Viktor replies defensively, and Jayce growls.

“No, you were trying to blow up the whole god damn city.”

“Not the city,” Viktor tuts, “just your research.”

“Like that makes it any better,” Jayce spits, sinking back into the bed of the cot with a resigned sort of fury.

Viktor watches him a moment, not knowing what to say, before moving to tighten the bandages bound around Jayce’s forearm. Jayce’s face darkens as he pulls away – clutching to himself what little remains of his own flesh and bones – until Viktor drops his hands.

They remain rooted to their places in silence, each waiting for the other to speak again, and it’s Jayce who finally breaks.

“Why did you save me, Viktor?” he asks, and when Viktor doesn’t answer, Jayce continues, quietly, “I’d have rather died than end up like this.”

Viktor draws in a breath. When the man looks up at him again, his eyes are cold – iridescent in the light of his workshop and as hard as the metal mask that hides what little remains of his face. His posture, however, is weary, tired and resigned in a way that Jayce doesn’t entirely understand.

“I’m... sorry,” Viktor finally replies, and his third arm creaks as he moves to leave the room. “Go back to sleep, Defender, and the pain will be gone by the next time that you wake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this fic was written before the Jayce and Viktor lore reworks - Viktor's personality in this is definitely different from how I imagine him now. 
> 
> That said, I still like this concept a lot, haha. Maybe in the future I'll write a longer fic that follows the same sort of premise.
> 
> Crossposted from leagueoffics, I wrote this back in 2015. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
